empire_of_chinafandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of China (Wuzhou Island)
Wuzhou Island (浯嶼), commonly known as Wuzhou (梧州), officially the Empire of China (中華帝國), is a micronation in East Asia. The Empire of China, was based in mainland China, now governs the island of Wuzhou, which makes up over 99% of its territory. Neighboring states include the People's Republic of China to the west, Taiwan to the east, and the Philippines to the south. New Peking is the seat of government and the country's capital city. The empire is a Single-party state under constitutional monarchy led by the Chinese Imperial Rule Assistance Association. History Empire of China (1915–16) as the Hongxian Emperor]]The Empire of China was a short-lived attempt by statesman based in mainland China and general Yuan Shikai from late 1915 to early 1916 to reinstate monarchy in China, with himself as the Hongxian Emperor. The attempt was ultimately a failure, but it set back the Chinese republican cause by many years and fractured China into a period of conflict between various local warlords. Re-establishment of the Empire of China Emperor Wu has claimed that his government has authority over Wuzhou Island by informing the Government of the People's Republic of China about the micronation's claim of independence and declared it the successor of Yuan Shikai's Empire of China. The date of the proclamation of the new state entity is 25 June 2014. By the constitution of the Empire of China, it is a single-party state under constitutional monarchy and the successor of the empire founded by Yuan Shikai. This claim is denied by the Chinese Authority. Government and politics ]]The Empire of China is a constitutional monarchy where the power of the Emperor is very limited. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution as "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people." Power is held chiefly by the Prime Minister and other elected members of the National Yuan, while sovereignty is vested in the people. Wuzhou's legislative organ is the National Yuan, a bicameral parliament. The Yuan consists of a House of Representatives, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors, whose popularly elected members serve six-year terms. The Yuan is dominated by the Imperial Rule Assistance Association. The Prime Minister is the head of government and is appointed by the Emperor after being designated by the Yuan from among its members. The Prime Minister is the head of the Cabinet, and he appoints and dismisses the Ministers of State. Although the Prime Minister is formally appointed by the Emperor, the Constitution of the Empire of China explicitly requires the Emperor to appoint whoever is designated by the Yuan. Foreign relations The Empire of China is recognized by a few micronations, EOC maintains diplomatic relations with those countries, as well as unofficial relations with other countries via its representative offices and consulates. Military ]]The Imperial Army, is the largest branch of the armed forces of the Empire of China, the other two branches of the Empire's armed forces are the Imperial Air Force and the Imperial Navy. Geography The Empire of China is located on Wuzhou Island in East Asia near China. Most of Wuzhou's landscape are rugged and mostly forest. New Peking, national capital of the Empire of China is located in Shenghou. Shenghou Shenghou is located on Great Britain, It broke away from United Kingdom's sovereignty and became an EOC province. Economy The quick agriculture and services and growth of the Empire of China during the latter half of 2014 has been called the "Wuzhou Miracle". The Empire of China has a export-driven economy with gradually decreasing state involvement in investment. Currency The Empire of China Yuan (¥) is the official currency of the Empire. The Empire of China Yuan is widely used in the cultural regions of mainland Wuzhou and Shengou. Originally issued by the Imperial Bank of China it has been issued by the Imperial Bank of China since 2014. The currency code ECY and common abbreviation EC¥. Demographics Public Health Health care in the Empire of China is managed by the Imperial Health Insurance of China. The current program was implemented in 2014, and is considered to be a form of social insurance. The government health insurance program maintains compulsory insurance for citizens who are employed, impoverished, unemployed, or victims with fees that correlate to the individual and/or family income; it also maintains protection for non-citizens working in the Empire of China. A standardized method of calculation applies to all persons and can optionally be paid by an employer or by individual contributions. Religion The Constitution of the Empire of China protects people's freedom of religion and the practices of belief. Over 90% of EOC's population are adherents of a combination of Confucianism, Chinese folk religion, Buddhism and Taoism. Culture The cultures of Wuzhou Island are a hybrid blend of various sources, incorporating elements of traditional Chinese culture, attributable to the historical and ancestry origin of the majority of its current residents, Japanese culture, traditional Confucianist beliefs, and increasingly Western values. After their re-establishment on Wuzhou Island, the IRAA imposed an official interpretation of traditional Chinese culture over Wuzhou Island. The government launched a program promoting Chinese calligraphy, traditional Chinese painting, folk art, and Chinese opera. Cuisine Wuzhou-Chinese cuisine is highly diverse, drawing on several millennia of culinary history. The dynastic emperors of ancient China were known to have many dining chambers in their palaces, with each chamber divided into several departments, each responsible for a specific type of dish. China's staple food is rice. Pork is the most popular meat in China, accounting for about three-fourths of the country's total meat consumption. Spices are central to Chinese cuisine. Numerous foreign offshoots of Chinese food, such as Hong Kong cuisine and American Chinese food, have emerged in the various nations that play host to the Chinese diaspora. Sports ]]The Empire of China has one of the oldest sporting cultures in the world. There is evidence that a form of association football called cuju was played in China during the Han Dynasty. Today, some of the most popular sports in the country include martial arts, basketball, football, table tennis, badminton, swimming and snooker. Board games such as go (known as weiqi in China), xiangqi, and more recently chess, are also played at a professional level. Traditionally, T'ai chi ch'uan, Wing Chun, Weng Chun and Kung Fu is considered to be the Empire of China's most popular martial arts. Category:Asian micronations Category:Chinese micronations Category:Chinese-speaking regions